Ernest the Chicken
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Walkthrough Veronica wants y ou to find her fiancé, Ernest. She says he entered Draynor Manor and hasn't come back yet. Enter the manor. If you want to see what happened to him, climb up the stairs and keep going up the floors until you reach the top. Talk to Professor Oddenstein, who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and are somewhere in and around the manor. You need to help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can. Without these you cannot complete the quest. Finding the Pressure Gauge, Rubber Tube, and Oil Can Pressure Gauge To get the pressure gauge, you will need fish food and poison. The Fish food is found on the 2nd floor, in the room behind the staircase in a blue box. To get the poison you need to go to the small room immediately south of the northwestern kitchen on the ground floor. It's a green bottle on the table. Look for these two items, and when you've obtained them, go outside the manor through the east door, grabbing a spade if you don't already have one, and look for the fountain on the south-west side of the manor. Use the poison with the fish food so that it becomes poisoned fish food. Use the poisoned fish food with the fountain that's at the south-west end of the manor to kill the piranhas in the water, in order to grab the gauge. Search the fountain to get the gauge. If you don't use the poisoned fish food on the fountain, you will be bitten by the piranhas and take 10 life points of damage. If you only use the poison on the fountain without poisoning the food, you'll also take 10 life points of damage. Rubber Tube If you need a Spade, it is on the East room. Now go outside and go north, to the west side of the manor. Look for a compost heap, dig in it and get the small key, then get out of there, into the house around the staircase, unlock the tiny door to the room where a Skeleton of level 22 will try and kill you, so steal the rubber tube and run. Get out of the room!! Please note, the room is directly behind the staircase and the rubber hose is on top of the crates, it's not a secret door! Oil Can There is a secret room in the manor. Access to this room is granted by searching the candles hanging on the wall in the westernmost room on the ground floor. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down it. You will be in the basement. There will be doors and switches around you. Follow these instructions to obtain the oil can. You will need to use your map. Instructions: All levers start in the "down" position. #Pull lever B #Pull lever A #Enter the northeastern door #Pull lever D #Enter the southwestern door #Enter the southern door #Pull lever A #Pull lever B #Enter the northwestern door #Enter the western door #Enter the northern door #Pull lever E #Pull lever F #Enter the eastern door #Pull lever C #Enter the northwestern door #Enter the western door #Pull lever E #Enter the eastern door #Enter the southern door #Enter the southern door #Enter the western door. You will now be in the room containing the oil can. Grab it, and leave the basement. Once you have left the basement you must pull the lever to exit the room. Players may go up the ladder and then back down to reset all of the levers. Players cannot reset the levers, and must either solve the puzzle from its current state or work backwards to the starting lever settings. Tip: If you can get the switches to any "set" of states for all switches in any single step of the above instructions and be in the correct room at the same time, you can continue from there. Try mapping out the possible "correct but incomplete" combinations. It might be easier than trying to reset everythign to default. It is not possible to use telekinetic grab to pick up the oil can without using the levers and doors. Ending Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to Professor Oddenstein. Give him the items and he will fix his machine. Ernest will be turned back into a human. When Ernest is done talking to you, you will get a message saying you have completed the quest. Reward * 4 quest points. * 3000 coins. * 10 eggs. * 300 feathers. * If you are a member, you can also access the Killerwatt Plane. Trivia *There is a glitch when you can dig into the compost heap by hand. *If you haven't received the item rewards, you can talk to Professor Oddenstein to claim them. Music unlocked borimg Required for Completing *Animal Magnetism de:Ernst das Huhn fi:Ernest the Chicken no:Ernest the Chicken es:Ernest the Chicken Category:Quests Category:Ernest the Chicken Category:Free-to-play quests nl:Ernest the Chicken Category:Draynor Village